


Make You Happy

by Waddlesworth



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waddlesworth/pseuds/Waddlesworth
Summary: Something is upsetting Irene and Seulgi is determined to fix it.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 89





	Make You Happy

Irene is unusually quiet these days. 

Not to say that she’s usually loud or boisterous, but the girl could talk all day if she wants to. None of them noticed except for Seulgi (of course she noticed). Irene usually chimes in with some quips and remarks whenever the rest of them talk about whatever that are going on with their lives. 

But these days, she’s quiet.

Seulgi is very well attuned to Irene’s emotions. After being friends for nine years, Seulgi likes to think that she knows Irene the best among their friends. 

They had just finished practicing a dance routine to their latest song and they were all dog-tired. Even Seulgi, who can dance for hours (they don’t dub her as ‘SM’s best dancer’ for no reason) was feeling particularly tired that day. But also, she has somewhere else to be. 

“I don’t even want to eat. I just want to sleep. Right now,” Joy had muttered as she crouched down to retrieve her water bottle from the bag. 

“I could use some sleep as well. Should we call it a day?” Yeri chimed in, sweating profusely as she leaned against the wall. 

“Yea sure. Let me just call for the car to come around.” Their manager had voiced out, dialling the number of their driver. “Get some rest tonight. The car will come by to pick all of you up tomorrow at nine sharp for the radio show.” Their manager had reminded them. 

As they shuffled out of the dance room, Irene noticed that Seulgi and Wendy had stayed a little behind, talking in hush voices. She tried to pay no mind to it, but she’s curious. She always wants to know whenever it concerns Seulgi anyway. 

As they waited for the car to come by at the lobby of the building, Wendy cleared her throat and said to no one in particularly. “You guys go ahead. Seulgi and I are going into town for awhile.” 

Irene turned to look at them, her face impassive. No one but Seulgi knows that there is a telltale sign whenever Irene is slightly annoyed or irritated. Her left eye would twitch slightly albeit the face remains impassive. You wouldn’t notice unless you’ve known Irene for a long time to learn these things about her. 

“It’s late. What could you both need at this hour?” Joy asked, slightly curious. She just wants to throw herself into bed and sleep. 

“Food.” They both answered at the same time. 

“We have food back at the apartment.” Yeri answered, eyeing between the two of them suspiciously. 

Irene stayed silent the whole time as this exchange happens. 

“We ran out of ramen.” Wendy and Seulgi answered at the same time, yet again. 

Their answers were way too rehearsed. If Irene knows they’re lying, she chose to stay quiet. 

As the car came around, Joy and Yeri had only shrugged as they threw a “See you back home then” towards the duo as they stepped into the car. 

Irene watched Seulgi, how she was fidgeting slightly as she looked everywhere but at Irene. Wendy had to grab on to Seulgi’s arm to stop her from fidgeting so much as she threw a blinding smile at Irene’s direction. 

“We’ll see you back home, Unnie.” Wendy waved. 

Irene merely nodded before getting into the car. As the door slammed shut and Irene sat down, she couldn’t help but think of reasons as to why the duo lied. She heaved a sigh as she leaned her head tiredly against the window. She can’t help but worry about the duo, not knowing what they are up to. 

As Wendy and Seulgi watch the car drove off, Seulgi turned towards Wendy, her face etched with worry. “She knows we’re lying. And she’s pissed,” Seulgi said as she gnawed on her bottom lip nervously. 

“You don’t say. You can’t lie to save a life, Seul.” Wendy answered as she rolled her eyes. “Put on your mask. I’ve called for a car. It should be here any minute now.”

Wendy and Seulgi clambered into a car few minutes later, driving them into the busy streets of Seoul. Despite it being late at night, there were people still milling about - having a laugh with friends, walking their pets, window-shopping, having a quick bite. 

The car pulled over outside an antique looking shop. As Seulgi pushed on the solid oak door, she could hear a bell chime above her as well as the tick-tock sounds going on in the shop. 

She looked around for the shopkeeper but saw no sign of the stout lady. 

“Ahjumma?” Seulgi called out in the midst of the various tick-tocks going about. 

Wendy has now wandered about the shop, looking at grandfather clocks to wall clocks. 

“Ahhh. Seulgi?” A stout woman in her late fourtys stood up from behind the counter. Her glasses were slightly crooked and her unkempt silver hair was tied back with a rubber band that has seen better days. She smiled warmly at Seulgi, coming from behind the counter to hug the younger girl. Seulgi returned the hug as she beamed at the lady. 

“It’s late. You shouldn’t be here alone. Girls like you are too pretty to be walking the streets alone,” The ahjumma chided, showing concern on her face. She had only meant well. 

“I came with a friend, Ahjumma. She’s right there.” Seulgi had pointed to her right at Wendy. 

Wendy raised her head and waved, “Hello, Ahjumma!” She called out, her tone friendly and warm. 

“My remark still stands. Now there are two pretty girls walking the streets at night.” The ahjumma shakes her head fondly at the duo. 

“You called to say the watch is ready. I am here to collect it, ahjumma.” Seulgi answered. She’s excited to see the watch. 

“You could have come in the morning instead.” The ahjumma answered, walking towards the back of the counter once more to retrieve the watch. 

“Well, I really need the watch as soon as possible,” Seulgi answered. “It’s important to me.” A pretty blush now decorates Seulgi’s cheeks. 

“Of course it’s important to you. You’ve made that very clear.” The ahjumma said with a chuckle. 

Memory brings her back to that day when a girl walked into her shop, with a slight frown on her pretty face as she placed a photo down on her counter and asked her if she could replicate the watch that the person in the photo was wearing. 

The ahjumma had hesitated; the watch in the photo looked to be a classic that is no longer being made and it would take quite some time to replicate it. 

“It’s okay. I can wait.” The girl had answered her fast. 

“The cost – 

“It’s fine. I just, really need this watch, ahjumma.” Seulgi had pleaded, her eyes downcast. “It’s important to me.” Seulgi answered with unbridled honesty. 

The ahjumma took one look at Seulgi and she knew how much this watch meant to her. She patted Seulgi’s hands on the counter and told her she’ll do her best. Seulgi had smiled so widely at the ahjumma, as if she had just heard the best news all day and reached over the counter to pull the ahjumma into a tight hug. 

“Thank you. Thank you, ahjumma. I went to so many shops but they all said it would take too much time and effort. You have no idea how thankful I am.” Seulgi bowed at the ahjumma, thankful beyond words. 

Three months later, the ahjumma had called up Seulgi. The ahjumma had called Seulgi just before Seulgi and the rest were about to practice the dance routine for the new song. 

The watch was ready.

Seulgi had turned around, her feet carrying her towards the exit of the building before Wendy pulled her backwards by her hoodie. “Where do you think you’re going?” Wendy had asked. 

“Huh? What?” Seulgi had answered, not knowing she had unconsciously tried to leave the building.

“The dance room is the other way, dude.” Wendy said, pointing at the opposite direction. 

“I know.” Seulgi answered hastily as her ears turned red. “The watch is ready.” Seulgi whispered. 

Wendy smiled knowingly at Seulgi then. “We’ll pick it up after practice. C’mon. The watch can wait.” She pulled Seulgi by the sleeve of her hoodie, towards the dance room. 

Few hours later, the duo stood before the antique shop. 

“Here you go, love. Take a look and see if it’s alright,” The ahjumma slide over a rectangle black box towards Seulgi. 

Wendy had appeared next to Seulgi now, waiting for the other girl to lift the top of the box open to take a look at the watch. 

Seulgi could not believe her eyes.

“Holy shit. It is the same.” Wendy had exclaimed, her eyes round as saucers. 

“Ahjumma… This is perfect.” Seulgi whispered in awe as she held up the watch, turning it over in her hands. She can’t believe that the ahjumma had really outdone herself. 

“I’m glad you like it, love.” The ahjumma had answered kindly. 

After Seulgi put the watch back into the box carefully, she took out her wallet but was stopped by the ahjumma. “It’s on the house.” The ahjumma had answered nonchalantly. 

“What?” Wendy and Seulgi both balked. 

“I had a great time replicating the watch. It was a good challenge for me.” The ahjumma answered. 

“No. I can’t take it for free. I’m sure you went through some trouble to replicate -“ Seulgi protested, shoving her credit card into the ahjumma’s hands. 

“Yeah ahjumma, and honestly, Seulgi can afford it. Just take her card.” Wendy helped by pushing the card into the ahjumma’s hands as well. 

The ahjumma had only laughed as she took the card and placed it firmly into Seulgi’s hands. 

“I had a great time assembling the watch. I hope she likes it as well, Seulgi.” She answered with a twinkle in her eye. “Now get out of here, the two of you. It’s late. Go, go.” The ahjumma all but ushered the both of them out of her shop. 

The duo could only protest half-heartedly as they were literally being pushed out of the shop. As Wendy flagged down a cab, Seulgi turned around and wrap the ahjumma in another tight hug. 

“Thank you so much, ahjumma. I’m sure she’ll love it as well.” Seulgi muttered, swallowing the lump in her throat. She’s not used to people being this kind to her. 

“Now now, there’s no need to get emotional. It’s fine. Go now. Get home safe, the two of you.” The ahjumma ushered them both into the cab. 

“Bye-bye, ahjumma. Take care!” Wendy hollered out as she rolled down the window of the cab while Seulgi opted to wave and smile thankfully at the ahjumma. 

As they reached the building of their apartment, Wendy noticed the small smile on Seulgi’s lips. 

“You really love her, huh?” Wendy asked, already knowing the answer to her question. 

Seulgi whipped her head to her left, eyes wide while her ears turn a pretty shade of red. “Of- of course. I mean, you guys do too,” She stammered out a reply. 

“Not the way you do though,” Wendy answered softly, no hint of teasing in her tone. 

Seulgi stayed quiet as she opened up the door to their apartment. There was no sign of any of the members in the living room. They must have slept. 

“Well, I’m going to shower and then head to bed.” Wendy said as she hugged Seulgi goodnight. “She loves you too, you know.” Wendy whispered into Seulgi’s ear before letting go with a smile. 

As Wendy closed the door to her room softly, Seulgi was left alone in the living room. She could see that Irene is still awake as indicated by the light shining underneath the door to her room. 

Seulgi knocked on Irene’s door tentatively. She could hear some rustling behind the door as well as a soft “Come in.” 

As Seulgi turned the doorknob, she peeked behind the door. “Hey, are you free right now?” Seulgi asked softly. 

“Why didn’t you reply my text?” Irene had asked, her face stoic. Her eyes were hard as she watched Seulgi, her hands gripping on her blanket tightly. 

“What? I must have not heard it,” Seulgi answered as she fumbled around for her phone with one hand, the other hand tightly clutched around the black rectangular box. 

“Wendy didn’t reply as well,” Irene muttered, a scowl etched on her face now. 

“I’m sorry, Joo-Hyun.” Seulgi implored, hoping to ease Irene’s anger. 

“You both can’t just…” Irene closed her eyes tightly, reigning in her worry and exasperation at the duo (though truth be told, it was directed more towards Seulgi). “We were worried.” She breathed out, her hands still holding on to her blanket. 

Seulgi padded softly into the room and closed the door. She still has one hand behind her back, her stance now slightly awkward. 

“I’m really sorry, Joo-Hyun. I was, we were at a…loud… place.” Seulgi answered, picturing the tick-tocks going about in the shop earlier. 

“Okay. What is it that you need?” Irene answered impatiently. She is slightly angry at Seulgi but as the leader of the group, she’s also required to put the needs of her members first. 

Them first, emotions later, she repeated in her head.

“I have something for you.” Seulgi said with a small smile on her face. As she held out the black rectangular box shakily towards Irene (mind you she hadn’t had dinner yet and it was late and she was nervous), she took a seat on the floor, watching Irene’s face. 

Irene had only looked at the black rectangular box with curiosity as she held it in her hand. Her birthday isn’t due for another two months and there isn’t really any reason to be giving her gifts. 

She had no idea what’s in the box. 

“Open it,” Seulgi said, wringing her hands together as she watched Irene anxiously. 

Irene took the top of the box off and stared at the watch in the box. She gasped a little, not believing what she’s looking at. 

“I know you’ve been upset ever since Hong Kong. I know you reached out to the manager of the hotel to see if they could locate the watch but they couldn’t find it. And I’m really sorry about that, Joo-Hyun. I know how much the watch meant to you. You’ve always worn that watch and it was a gift from your grandma before she passed. It was the only thing of her that is left with you. I know this isn’t the watch, obviously, but I tried to have a watchmaker replicate it so that you wouldn’t feel so empty without it. I hope this eases your guilt and I hope that this watch would bring you the warmth the same way your grandma’s watch did.” Seulgi said softly.

She bit on her bottom lip in anticipation, not knowing if Irene liked the gift or she absolutely hated it (she prays for the former).

The silence only stretched and at this point, Irene probably hated the gift. 

“I’m, I’m sorry if I overstepped, you know. It’s okay if you didn’t like it – oof.” Seulgi fell backwards as Irene engulfed her in a hug. 

Irene buried her face in Seulgi’s neck, her arms wrapped tightly around the taller girl’s waist, not wanting to let go. Seulgi chuckled as she held Irene in her arms. “I take it you liked the gift?” Seulgi asked as she kissed the top of Irene’s head. 

“You’re unbelievable, you know that?” Irene had muttered against Seulgi’s neck, her breathing uneven as she’s overcome with emotions. 

She had misplaced the watch while they had their concert in Hong Kong and the guilt had been eating at her ever since.

But Seulgi, her Seulgi, had replicated the watch for her.

Seulgi laughed softly. “I just want you to be happy, Joo-Hyun.” Irene pulled back and had to hold back her tears as she looked at Seulgi who is smiling fondly at her, as if Irene is the prettiest thing she’d ever laid eyes on. 

“You’re an idiot.” Irene choked out as she once again buried her face into Seulgi’s neck. 

“Excuse you, I’m your idiot,” Seulgi answered happily, glad that Irene liked the gift. “As much as I love hugs, I think it’s best if we get off the floor because my back is starting to hurt.” Seulgi said.

Irene scrambled off of Seulgi and helped her up, her hand still clasped around Seulgi’s tightly. “I’m going to shower now and head to bed, okay?” Seulgi ruffled Irene’s hair but Irene pulled Seulgi backwards. 

“Can you, sleep here after your shower?” Irene had asked, looking and feeling very shy right now. 

“Of course. I’ll come back soon.” Seulgi had answered without missing a beat.

After her shower, Seulgi had entered Irene’s room and turned off the lights before slipping into Irene’s bed and the smaller girl had cling to Seulgi immediately. 

“Seulgi-yah, I know I don’t say this much but…thank you. Thank you for taking care of me, thank you for making me happy.” Irene had whispered into the darkness of the room. 

It was hard for Irene to show her vulnerable side to any of the members, Seulgi included. She had always felt the need to be the pillar of the group. But Seulgi had taken her time to tear down the walls that Irene had carefully built around her heart. 

Seulgi knows when not to push, when to be persistent. But most of all, Seulgi had been patient with her. Her unwavering love is the driving force behind Irene’s courage and strength. 

“There’s nothing else in this world that I’d rather do, Joo-Hyun,” came Seulgi’s honest reply as the taller girl holds Irene in her arms. 

And Irene whole-heartedly believes that to a fault. 

The next day, when the watchmaker was headed to her shop, she realised that there was a crowd infront of her shop. 

As the ahjumma hurried towards the crowd, she noticed that the front of her shop has been covered in bouquet of flowers. The sidewalks were filled up with flowers of different colours and sizes. She could barely get to the door of her shop. 

She noticed that a letter was attached to the bouquet closest to the door. She opened up the sealed envelope and it read, 

“Ahjumma, thank you for the watch once again. This is the least we could do to show our gratitude. We will remember your act of kindness, always. 

With love,  
Seulgi and Joo-Hyun.”

**Author's Note:**

> I watched some Seulrene edits and decided that I had to write about them. Hope you guys liked this one!


End file.
